


Olicity Flash Fic Prompts

by thesmoakingswan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A little angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family future fic, Flash Fic Prompts, Fluff, Nightmares, Olicity Summer Road Trip, Visiting Vegas, olicity - Freeform, playing pool, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmoakingswan/pseuds/thesmoakingswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my Flash Fic Prompts from Tumblr for summer hiatus 2015 in one place. Lots of Olicity goodness, I promise more fluff than angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FF #28: The Real Strip

**Author's Note:**

> All these posts were written an hour (roughly) so therefore unedited. I know there are a lot of mistakes, one day I will go back and fix them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF Prompt #28: That's Vegas, Baby!  
> Oliver and Felicity stop in Vegas to visit Donna on their road trip. Oliver takes a moment to think about the city Felicity grew up in and who she is because of it.

Oliver pulled the heavy black out curtain to one side peering out the window. They were floor to ceiling and gave a full view of the Las Vegas Strip, the twinkling lights of the various cars zipping up and down the roads, the majestic hotels and their impressive architecture towering over the walkways. Oliver had seen Vegas before; he’d been with Tommy as soon as they’d hit twenty-one. They had fully embraced the hedonistic lifestyle it catered for; indulging in all the luxuries the city had to offer to those who had loose morals and bottomless pockets; those were Vegas’ favourite customers.

It had been two months since he and Felicity left Starling City and embarked on their spontaneous vacation. With nothing but a duffle bag each they had had to be creative, but as he had hoped a majority of their activities required very little clothing or none at all. It was two days ago when Felicity suggested they go to Las Vegas, she wanted to see her mom and where she grew up again. She hadn’t been back since she left for MIT all those years ago and was curious to see how much it had changed. When they arrived Donna had bounced on her feet and screamed in the middle of the casino floor and launched herself at her daughter, tears streamed down her face and she blubbered to Felicity how much it meant to her that she’d come to visit. It took her a while after Felicity had calmed her down before she noticed Oliver standing behind her daughter shifting from one foot to the other and looking rather sheepish. Her wide gaze flickered between the two before she starting screaming all over again as the pieces clicked together and she realised Felicity and Oliver were together.

It had been an exhausting evening. Donna had insisted she put the two of them up at Caesar’s Palace where she worked, only the best for her baby and her boyfriend she’d said with a wink in Oliver’s direction. She had managed to get out of work early so they could have dinner together, which mainly consisted of Donna rambling on and embarrassing Felicity by regaling tales from her past, teasing (and grilling) her about her current relationship with Oliver, and Felicity in turn chastising her mother for her indecent comment while Oliver sat with his arm around Felicity’s shoulders nodding politely and inputting a comment or two when necessary. The Smoak women were tough to handle in each other’s presence.

Still at his position by the window, hands in his pockets, Oliver found it hard to imagine the woman he was in love with now growing up in the hustle and bustle of America’s party capital. A little girl with… well he wasn’t really sure what coloured ponytail, running around or sitting in a corner doing her homework. His lips tilted up in a smile, tomorrow he definitely wanted to see pictures.

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of soft footfalls on the carpet until two slightly tanned arms slotted through his and wound around his waist resting on his stomach. A face pressed between his shoulder blades nuzzling further into his dress shirt purring with tiredness.

“What are you thinking about?” Felicity’s muffled voice said. He placed his hands onto of hers and stroked her across her knuckles with his thumb.

“I’m trying to imagine a little girl who grew up amongst all of this, probably witnessed more than any child should see or hear and somehow managed to leave unsullied by it all.” He felt her hands grip his shirt tightly and her warm lips through his shirt before she turned him around to face her still wrapped in her arms. He brought his to her back to pull her in closer into a hug, her cheek rested above his heartbeat. They stood by the window in each other’s warm embrace.

“Hmm you’re right, I saw a lot. I saw the drinking, the gambling, the addiction, the wins and the losses, the girls whose bodies were their business, the quickie marriages and the even quicker divorces/annulments. As they say ‘That’s Vegas, Baby!’” Her tone mimicked a more upbeat eager party girl, “but you give me too much credit Oliver. I may not have been sullied, as you said, but I’m not perfect and I didn’t leave unscathed by the life I had here.” Her voice went quiet towards the end as if she’d suddenly remembered all those bad things.

Oliver pulled back a bit and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. “You’re perfect to me. That’s all that matters.”

His face betrayed a wealth of heartfelt emotions and Felicity tried hard not to be so affected by the way he gazed at her as if she hung the moon and the stars, as if she was responsible for every good thing in his world. It was too much pressure to be put on such a pedestal.

She smiled at him and lifted herself onto her tiptoes pulling his head down so she could capture his bottom lip in a long languid kiss. She pecked him once more before she fell back onto her feet. She stepped out of his arms and held his hand as she pulled him towards the bed.

“Come on I’m exhausted and I just want to get in bed.” She turned around and continued walking backwards. “But first let’s get you out of these clothes.” She grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled so he stood within an inch of her and started on his buttons. He ran his hands up and down her arms, feeling the soft silk of the gown which was currently secured by a sash around her waist.

“You’re not going to backtrack on that, I thought you were exhausted?” He questioned. She’d finished undoing his shirt so he shrugged out of it. She stepped back and played with the end of the gown’s sash, twirling it around in her fingers and then tugged until it came loose exposing the rosy pink lingerie she was wearing underneath. Looking up at him through her lashes she said, “I meant what I said, I want you out of those clothes and in bed.” She gave him a devilish smirk and shrugged her shoulders so the silk gown ended up in a pool at her feet.


	2. FF #29: Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF Prompt #29: Up Close and Personal.  
> Felicity convinces Oliver to play pool with her. He doesn't know how to play and refuses to be mocked, so she teaches him.

Oliver didn't know what he was getting himself into when Felicity had seen a sign for a pool hall suggested they play a game or two. She’d grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside and down the stairs that led to the basement establishment. It was old school; there was a bar on the left as they entered the long line of spirit bottles against the mirror a spectrum of colours illuminated by the neon backlight. Each pool table was lit by a low hanging light with a stained glass lamp shade of the red, blue and green variety, and detailed with green grass felt and netted pockets to contain the potted balls.

“Come on, it’ll be fun” She’d said. _I doubt it_ , he thought.

Oliver had never played a game of pool in his life and if he’d heard the rumours from John and Roy to be true then there was a very high chance that Felicity would use this opportunity to hustle him. She’d gone to procure two pool cues, a chalk cube, a triangle and the spots and stripes balls they’d need while he was left to pick a table. Naturally Oliver went for one in the corner away from other patrons so as not to have his embarrassing lack of skills on show.

Felicity walked over to stand next to him and deposited everything on the table as he spoke, “Just so you know, I’ve never played pool before so fair warning but most importantly I know you know how to play and I know you’re good, like ‘don’t even think about trying to hustle me’ good!” Oliver had a tiny knowing smile on his face as Felicity laughed at his concerns.

“Oh,” She pouted as him, “well now you’ve just taken all the fun out of coming down here in the first place.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, locking her hands together behind his back, tilted her head up and rested her chin on his chest so she could look up at him.

“Hmm I’m on to you Smoak.” He murmured, stroking his broad palms over her back, he leaned down and give her quick kiss before letting go.

“Come on let’s get this humiliation over and done with quickly so we can do more entertaining things.” Oliver started putting all the balls into the triangle.

“It won’t be that bad! Fine if you won’t let me hustle you, I’ll teach you how to play.” Felicity grabbed the pool cues and rubbed the chalk over each tip before handing one to Oliver. “Since you’ve never played before I can teach you how, technique, the rules, everything, plus I’m a fantastic teacher- not to brag or anything- and I’ve been told I give great incentives.” Her tone became all the more suggestive as she enunciated every syllable, there was no way Oliver could misinterpret exactly what she meant when she tilted her head at him and thrust her chest out a little bit more than necessary.

Oliver licked his lips and pressed them together before agreeing to her masterclass on pool. Maybe this would be fun.

After a run-down of the rules and proper terminology for each instrument, Felicity got down to the hands on portion of the lesson.

“Ok so now I’m going to show you how to hold your cue, I’ve already broken the set so the balls are dispersed enough for you to take some clean shots.” She examined the layout on the table to assess the best shot for Oliver to take before instructing him where to stand.

“Ok you see this purple ball with the white stripe? It’s perfectly in line with the top left hand corner and the white ball gives you a straight aim, there’s no messy angle to deal with.” Oliver nodded, “Plus you don’t have to lean too far over the table so it’s a comfortable hit.”

Felicity placed her hands on Oliver’s upper back to get him to bend over so he could line up his eyesight with the pocket. She bowed so her face was level with his and manoeuvred his left hand and fingers in to the cushion that would be used to rest his cue on. The heel of his palm and his four fingertips rested against the felt, fingers straight not arched while his thumb was suspended upwards. Oliver could feel Felicity’s breath skim across his cheek as she muttered the instructions to him in a low voice. He stole a glance at her as she manipulated his fingers to see her face scrunched in concentration. Oliver knew he’d never be able to grasp Felicity’s knowledge on technology and computers no matter how much she tried to explain. But her teaching him pool was definitely something he could understand and a passion he was willing to indulge with her. It was fascinating to see her in an element of her life that didn’t involve a Wi-Fi enabled gadget.

“Ok just keep your fingers like that while I get your cue.” Felicity directed. It wasn’t the most comfortable hand gesture but he managed to maintain it. When she came back with the cue she placed the smaller width end with the blue chalked tip in the curved slot of Oliver’s left hand and told him to fist his right hand around the bottom wider end of the stick. Felicity slid her hand up his forearm, moving his elbow into the correct position before her small dainty hands travelled further up his biceps to his shoulders. Oliver could feel the warmth of her hands as they glided over his checked blue shirt, pressed down when she needed Oliver to relax and conditioning his body to move at her will. If he had to admit it, Oliver was getting turned on by Felicity’s physical teaching style.

The next thing Oliver realised was Felicity had ducked to position herself between his body and his pool cue. She slotted into the curve of his torso so he was pressed completely against her back and brought her hands up to cover his. Her cheek was pressed to his left shoulder and his lips were millimetres away from her industrial piercing.

“Ok I’m going to help you line up the shot and then I’ll tell you when to push the cue forward and how much force so it slots into the pocket.” Oliver was vaguely aware of Felicity talking but he was rather distracted by his teacher being so up close and personal.

Felicity licked her lips, a movement Oliver tracked carefully, before she slotted her fingers in-between his at the back of the stick and pulled the cue back.

“Ok when I say, push the cue forward and hit the white ball.” Felicity said quietly. Oliver focused on her mouth but had different ideas in his head.

“Now.” Oliver pushed the cue forward at the same time as he thrust his body against Felicity’s. Bending her further over the table, knocking a few of the balls away, as his half hard erection drove into Felicity’s ass. He heard her gasp and leaned over further to brush his lips against her ear.

“How’d I do?” He whispered. The finger nails of her left hand scratched the felt.

“You, uh, you did fine… I think I didn’t actually see the ball go into the pocket.” Felicity exhaled sharply, she could feel all of Oliver and a pool of heat coiled low in her belly, she throbbed at having him so close.

“You didn’t see? I thought you were paying attention.” Oliver smirked against her ear before lightly biting on her lobe causing Felicity to whimper.

“I was distracted, but you made the shot. Excellently, in fact I think with practice you’d be great.” Felicity pressed back into Oliver and turned her head so her lips were in the same vicinity as his. “Why don’t we go back to the hotel and I can show you how to perfect your stick technique.” Felicity’s lips brushed against Oliver’s as she spoke. Grinding her ass against the evident bulge in his pants earned her a growl before he captured her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it before he replied.

“Whatever you say Teach.”


	3. FF #30: Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF Prompt #30: You Have The Right To Remain Silent.  
> Oliver witnesses a side of Felicity he's never seen before. He finds it both amusing and a little scary.

There were many things that had surprised Oliver about his new girlfriend while on their road trip vacation. She knew how to drive stick and insisted multiple times to let her take the wheel. She hogged the blankets in her sleep claiming she was cold even though she complained plenty about Oliver’s unbelievable furnace-like body. One of the weirdest things he noticed was her unconscious need to eat the fries on her plate by size order, smallest to largest, too large and they were cut in half. He never commented, just watched amused at her habits. So while she was full of surprises, Oliver couldn’t believe the side of his girlfriend he had witnessed tonight.

Felicity Smoak, resident of Las Vegas, Card Counter.

Yes Oliver knew she could count cards and it had come in very useful on a mission he needed her help with in the early days, but this was a new territory for him. Felicity was out of control when let loose on a casino floor for leisure purposes only. Part of him wished that he had been privy to this information before hand, but another part of him was failing miserably to stop the smile and consequent laugh erupting from his lips. It was a sight to behold.

Felicity was being dragged from the poker table by the hotel muscle after she refused to cooperate and denied all allegations of card counting. She was protesting loudly as they tried to restrain her until he saw two policemen had shown up. She shut up pretty quickly after that, standing frozen while being handcuffed and read her Miranda rights.

“Ma’am, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say will be used against you in a court of law…”

Her mouth was slightly ajar and for the first time when someone had told her to be quiet Felicity did so. She seemed to snap out of it pretty quickly once the uniformed men began to escort her off the premises. She looked panicked and suddenly her gaze fell upon him. Pleading with her eyes and mouthing to him to help her, rattling her wrists to indicate the mess she was in.

But Oliver couldn’t help himself, he knew she’d get a warning and a slap on the wrist, he knew he’d post her bail and deal with any other charges she faced, but Felicity didn’t so he was at liberty to have some fun.

He pulled a helpless expression and shrugged his shoulders; a little snicker betrayed him as he tried to relay how stuck he was too to Felicity. Her face morphed into something Oliver could only describe as an expression he never wanted to see directed at him ever again. Felicity’s eyes narrowed to slits as she glared as him so hard he felt himself turn to a pile of dust. Her last words before she was towed out of sight being all the evidence he needed that he was in deep shit.

“OLIVER QUEEN YOU ARE SO DEAD RIGHT NOW!”

He gulped at her broken silence. _Oh I am in so much trouble_.

Oliver thought he’d collected a funny story from their travels that day, but all he got was a cold shoulder, a cold bed, and a very bad case of blue balls after a week of Felicity’s unique brand of torture. 


	4. FF #31: The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF Prompt #31: Nowhere To Hide  
> Felicity passes down the trait of best hider and seeker ever to her daughter, well she tries to.

When Felicity walked passed the staircase towards the kitchen she could hear the faintest sound of snickering and giggles. She soon realised it might have something to do with the fact that the house was eerily quiet and her four-year-old daughter was nowhere to be seen.

She was currently in the kitchen making lunch, potato smiley faces and fish fingers were cooking in the oven for Mia, Chicken penne pasta with arrabbiata sauce for her and Oliver, and in about two hours when Tommy was due to wake up from his nap he’d get a nice warm bottle of milk. She was stirring the pasta sauce on the stove when she heard Oliver come down the stairs; he popped his head through the kitchen door a minute later,

“Have you seen Mia?” His brow furrowed. Without looking up at him she replied with a resounding “nope” with a pop of her lips and carried on cooking. Once she saw Oliver walking around the garden through the kitchen window she made her way to the tiny door that led to some storage space under the stairs. She crouched down and knocked twice,

“Psst Mia, it’s Mommy open up.” she whispered to her daughter. It swung open and the little girl inside looked up with wide eyes at her mother.

“Oh no how did you find me Mommy? Does daddy know?” She pouted as her lip quivered.

“No, no. He doesn’t know he’s out in the garden looking for you. Do you want to know how I always beat daddy at hide and seek?” She leaned in closer as if she were about to spill her greatest secret. Mia nodded eagerly with a wide grin.

“Ok but you can’t tell anyone ok? Pinkie promise?” Felicity stuck out her right pinkie finger to Mia and watched as she wrapped her tiny pinkie around it.

“I pinkie pwomise, Mommy!” She shook her hand to solidify their deal and then let go to cup her hand around her ear.

“Ok, so when the person who’s trying to find you moves past your hiding space you run and hide somewhere else. If you keep moving then he’ll never catch you but if you stay in the same place he’ll find you eventually.” When Mia turned back to look at Felicity her heart melted just a little. There were little moments ever since the first time she held her baby girl in her arms that Mia would look at Felicity like she was the greatest thing ever. Like she could do no wrong and every time Mia gazed up at her she knew that any questionable choices she’d made in the past were erased by the wide glistening blue eyes of her daughter. The same eyes she saw when she looked at her husband.

“Mommy that’s so good! You’re the best hider ever!” Mia wrapped her arms around Felicity’s neck and buried her face in her hair, squeezing as tightly as she could before pressing a wet smacking kiss on Felicity’s cheek and running out the tiny hidey hole she had been in and up the stairs.

Felicity chuckled at Mia’s antics and watched her little legs disappear further, calling after her to: “Be quiet and make sure you don’t wake Tommy up!” receiving a loud “ok” in return. She stood up and shut the door just in time to turn around and see Oliver walking back indoors.

“Hey, what did you need from the cupboard?” He pointed to the space that had been previously occupied by his opponent.

“Oh just the broom, I was going to sweep the kitchen floor.” Felicity shrugged her shoulders in what she hoped was nonchalance, she could already feel herself start to sweat in her new role as accomplice to aforementioned opponent, an albeit tiny opponent but still a worthy foe. She had never been good at keeping things from Oliver; the location of their daughter’s whereabouts was going to be the exception this time.

“Are you feeling ok? You know the broom is in the kitchen cupboard? Why would you look in there?” Oliver took a step towards her as he began his interrogation.

“I’m fine. I accidently put it in there the last time I used it. You know how Mia loves to play house I need to hide it.” She bit her lip to keep from talking any more than the bare necessity before she released it almost immediately remembering that as one of her tells Oliver used to figure her out. _Damn I really wish after ten years together he didn’t know me so well._

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her, staring at her intently as if his glare alone would crack her. _Never!_ He took another step forward before his next statement.

“Felicity, Mia throws a tantrum when you tell her to put away her toys; I’ve never seen her go near the broom.”

“She only does it around me.”

“I think you’re lying.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Oliver had backed her into the side of the stairs, her head hitting the railing behind as she looked up at his face that was scrutinising her every movement.

“Where is she?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty!”

“Ol-i-ver!”

Oliver huffed in frustration but Felicity could see the amusement in his eyes. She was fighting a losing battle so did the only thing she could think of to stop herself from blurting out where Mia was. She lifted on to her toes and kissed Oliver on the mouth, his lips parted a fraction enough for her to capture his lower lip between her own sucking on it gently. She brought her arms around his neck and slid her fingers into his short hair, tugging slightly as she licked at his lips and into his mouth. Oliver groaned at her actions and wound his arms around her waist pulling her closer, loving the feel of Felicity’s tongue gliding across his own. She pulled away to latch onto the skin on his neck, nipping and laving her tongue on the spot.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing Mrs Queen.” Oliver sucked in a breath as Felicity’s continued her ministrations on his neck. She hummed against skin as his neck vibrated from his words.

Their moment ended abruptly when the sound of crying broke the silence, followed by tiny running footsteps and then:

“Mommy! Tommy’s crying loudly and I don’t like it. I never woke him, he did it himself, I was hiding like you told me too!” Mia yelled from the top of the stairs, Felicity tipped her head back just enough to see a scowl on her daughter’s face, brows furrowed bottom lip sticking out, and her fingers in her ears. Felicity laughed as she rested her forehead on Oliver’s shoulder but then he was gone, bounding up the stairs and running after their daughter. She heard a loud shriek that sounded like “Daddy!” and “Gotcha!” from Oliver before she headed towards the kitchen to check on lunch and grab Tommy’s bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a note on Tumblr with this post about how it is very likely that Felicity burned all the food in the kitchen while this story was taking place, but my brain wrote what it wanted to in an hour.


	5. FF #32: No Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF Prompt #32: Rules of Engagement.   
> Felicity is more of a control freak than she thinks and yells at Oliver about the do's and don't's of how to propose

“Felicity Megan Smoak, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life telling you and showing you just how much. So will you do me the greatest honour of spending the rest of your life with me?”

Felicity was sat down on the couch next Oliver watching TV when the next thing she knew, he had muted the re-run of whatever comedy was on on a Sunday afternoon, grabbed both her hands and said the words that had just left his mouth.

She didn’t know what to say, she just sat there in shock as her boyfriend gazed at her intently, his face full of hope for her answer. Except Felicity was too busy trying not to cry and scream at the same time. Not because Oliver had finally proposed, not because she couldn’t wait to spend an eternity with him, not because she loved him to bits. No, Felicity was trying not to cry because it was all wrong. This isn’t how she pictured it; this isn’t how she saw this moment happening in her dreams for the past three months. Unknowingly she’d also be squeezing the life out of Oliver’s hands.

“Uh Felicity, you’re starting to worry me. Firstly, you haven’t said anything and secondly because I can’t feel my fingers. Ouch, Felicity let up!” Oliver pulled his hands out of her grasp and wriggled his fingers to allow blood flow back to that part of his body. Felicity was oblivious to his pain and starting pacing behind the sofa.

“Oliver I love you, I do, and I’ve put up with some serious shit from you in the past, I really have but this is just taking the cake! Did you tell anyone you were going to do this before springing it on me?” She stopped to look at him, hands on her hips her face the picture of irritation. Oliver’s eye went wide; he could see the signs that she was mad at him.

“No.” He said quietly.

“Of course not! That explains so much of why this went wrong-”

“Went wrong? Felicity what are you talking about? Is this your way of saying you don’t want to marry me? Because I have to say you’re kind of breaking my heart here.” Oliver was starting to get angry, all he could hear from her was rejection and he had been pretty dead sure she would say when he thought about proposing.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get the impression you wanted to marry me?” She shouted incredulously, “and if anyone’s heart is breaking right now it’s mine!” Felicity’s volume was reaching ‘Loud Voice’ territory and if Oliver didn’t do something soon he’d be sleeping on the very couch he was sitting on; if he was still in a relationship that was.

“Of course I want to marry you! Didn’t I just propose? Will you just tell me what the hell is going on right now? This was supposed to be life changing romantic moment and instead you’re yelling at me!” Oliver had jumped up in indignation, he loved her he really did but she was starting to piss him off.

“No Oliver you didn’t propose, not from my point of view anyway. So let me walk you through all the class ignorant guy mistakes you’ve just made shall I?” Oliver went to protest but she cut him off before he got the chance.

“Here are some things that any person on this planet knows about engagements, nothing changed in the five years you were away!” Felicity could see Oliver’s jaw clench and scowl in her peripheral vision.

“Number one: When a man proposes to his girlfriend, there is generally, ninety-nine percent of the time a ring! It doesn’t even have to be an engagement ring, I’ve always thought it was quite cute if a guy wanted to be spontaneous he’d just propose with a hula hoop or a gummy ring you get in those pick n’ mix bags. So yeah a ring would have been helpful. Number two: the next time you do this, because you will be re-doing this whole “proposal” shenanigan again,” Felicity paused to point in Oliver’s direction and gesture air quotes for her tirade. “You have to, please, say these exact words: Will you marry me. Four words, it’s not that hard, it implies exactly what is said, that you want me to marry you. You didn’t even say the word marry when you asked Oliver, all you said was that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Did you know that that’s possible without marriage? There are people in the world that are together until there dying day without getting married at all. Well good for them, each to their own I say. But Oliver I want to marry you, I want to take your last name, I want to stand up in front of our friends and family and vow to love you in sickness and in health til death do us part. I want to wear the pretty white dress and see you in your sexy tuxedo with those suspenders. I want it all, and if you want to marry me, you’ll ask me to marry you damn it! Oh and another thing it wouldn’t hurt you to get down on at least one knee! There were no knees Oliver! No knees whatsoever!” Felicity finally inhaled air as she stopped her monologue. She was surprised at herself for talking for so long.

When she turned towards Oliver she couldn’t help but be side swept by the dopey look of pure adoration on his face. That and the fact he couldn’t seem to contain the grin on his face.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Oliver came around to stand in front of Felicity and pulled her into his arms.

“I am looking at you like this because I just lost a hundred dollars to my sister and I’m not going to hear the end of this for as long as I live.” He huffed in amusement, just thinking about having to the smug look on Thea’s face when he has to tell her she was right. Felicity tilted her head back to look at him and raised her eyebrows to get him to elaborate.

“I was convinced that when I proposed it wouldn’t matter where we were, what we were doing or what I said. You’d just be so happy to marry me and that you loved me so much you’d say yes. According to Speedy I don’t know women at all and it won’t matter how much you love me, you won’t say yes if I don’t do all the things you just adoringly nagged me about.”

Felicity’s face softened at his admission. The stupid big charming sap had consulted his sister, he knew exactly what he was doing, he was trying to prove that their love was so simple it didn’t need the superficial stuff, and she’d just shoved it all in the trash with her speech about how she wanted all the clichéd romantic movie things. To say Felicity was feeling embarrassed was an understatement. She buried her face into his shirt so much it was like she was trying to hide beneath it. Oliver could feel her moans of mortification as he hugged her closer and chuckled at her behaviour.

“I’m such an idiot.” She mumbled.

“No you’re not, you’re just a woman and I’m just a man who should’ve known better.” He dropped a kiss on top of her hair and then rested his chin there. “And because I love you so much I should have given you exactly what you wanted. Kind of hard to surprise you now though right?” He pulled back enough for Felicity to bring her head up, she was pouting. Something she did when she felt guilty.

“You could try?” She smiled.

“Maybe.”


	6. FF #33: Hide With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF Prompt #33: Hide From Evil.  
> Felicity has a nightmare and Oliver's there to comfort her in anyway he can.

Felicity shot up from the bed gasping for air, ripped from sleep by her brain’s protective instinct. It was a kneejerk reaction to the evils that had consumed her thoughts and the nightmares that flashed behind her eyes. They weren’t frequent but when they did occur they were horrible, vivid, and too real to bear. Her fingers gripped the duvet tightly, her knuckles turning white at the intensity as she blinked at the silver handle of her dresser opposite her bed, her focal point that seems to bring her back to reality. She hadn’t even noticed that she’d woken Oliver until she felt his broad palm splayed across her back rubbing soothing circles, trying to settle her with his touch. Her lips twitched at the thought of him, this was how it was between them now. She would soothe his nightmares and now he did the same for her.

Felicity didn’t understand, or more that she didn’t want to think about it too much, but the five months they were away on their vacation she had slept so peacefully, every night next to Oliver was pure bliss. Yet two months ago when they decided it was well past time to go home, the nightmares had started… again. It was like the minute they crossed over Starling City’s limit line all the black clouds that blanketed the sharp cornered sky rise buildings and the impoverished slums, and the bad omens that were imbedded in the soil of the ground mixed in the air and seeped into her brain. Felicity was plagued by all the chaos she’d witnessed in Starling for the past three years on top of the oppressive visions of Oliver decked head to toe in black armour in a hidden Asian desert. The one’s that repeated themselves were always about Nanda Parbat, the three weeks that Oliver was gone she had dreamt constantly of the same thing.

_Felicity stretched her limbs as she woke the delightful ache she could feel from where her and Oliver’s bodies had been joined in what could only be described as mind numbing satisfaction of the highest level. A part of her always knew it would be amazing but the reality of the situation far superseded her expectations._

_“Hey.” She heard the soft murmur of Oliver beside. She reached up across the warm torso she had been sleeping on to kiss him on the lips. How many different kisses could he give she wondered. Slow and long, dragging it out until the last possible second until their lips were a hairs width apart. Fast and hard, like the answers to all the world’s secrets were hidden beneath her tongue, trying desperately to seek them out. At that moment she didn’t care which as long as Oliver’s lips remained sliding over hers for as long as possible._

_Before Felicity could discover was hard and fast felt like, Oliver pulled away from her. When she opened her eyes to find out what was wrong she had been mistaken, Oliver hadn’t pulled away, he had been snatched. Forced, pulled, dragged, hauled, there weren’t words to describe the violent way he was being taken away from her. A man in league gear was restraining Oliver as he fought his way back to her. She clutched one hand to her breast keeping the silky red sheet to her chest, the other reached out for him and screams of pleading frustration erupted from her mouth, begging the assassin to let go and leave him be, leave_ them _be._

_When Oliver had reached the door and Felicity had scrambled to her feet, sheet wrapped tightly around her and running towards him, her path was blocked by the league guard._

_“He is no longer yours. He belongs to us now.” The deep growl didn’t sound muffled by a balaclava she knew all the league men wore, so when she finally set her eyes upon the captor, she wanted to peel her own skin off at the sighting. There was no hiding from this evil, as she stared right into the eyes of a man she knew were bright blue, they were brightest when he smiled and you could see the dimples in his cheeks, or even more so when he looked at her with nothing short of love. But these eyes, they may belong to a man who looks distinctly familiar to the man she loves, to the man that was dragged from her side mere moments ago, but they were not, these eyes were sharp discs of grey._

Felicity had watched every night in those three weeks as Al-Sahim dragged Oliver Queen away from the warm embrace of one Felicity Smoak. It was like an out of body experience, one she was hoping to never watch again. Unfortunately it was the same dream that had woken her up tonight.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The hand on her back had stopped to travel up her back and grasp her shoulder. She reached up to squeeze it in reassurance.

“No, I’m ok.” The shuddering exhale she let out betrayed her shaken nature.

Oliver’s hand slipped out from under hers then and she heard him moving around behind her. Next he was leading her off the bed by her hands, getting her to stand up. He gathered the duvet up in one arm, a corner dragging on the floor while he held her right hand in his left. He led her down the hall into the living area and told her to sit, then proceeded to dump the duvet literally on top of her head, smothering her in all the pale yellow cushy material.

“Oliver! What are you doing? Why are we out here? It’s two thirty am and I have to get up in 4 hours to get ready for work.” She hadn’t bothered to move the comforter, she just kept talking while Oliver rearranged it so she was swaddled from the neck down, her annoyed face revealing itself to him. He sat down next to her and covered himself as well, leaving an arm from to peek out and turn the TV on changing to a channel that play re-runs of something they didn’t have to pay too much attention too.

“We are going to sit here and watch TV. If we happen to fall asleep, great! If we don’t, don’t sweat it. Just take the day off.” He shrugged.

“This right here is why you were a terrible CEO, all the nonchalance and taking the day off, completely irresponsible-” Oliver yanked the duvet over her head so she was buried underneath and then used her head as an arm rest, Felicity’s muffled protests going unheard. A swift kick to his shin changed his mind though and he settled for putting it round her shoulders cuddling her to his side.

As they watched the bright lights emanating from the plasma screen, Felicity couldn’t help but think that even though Oliver could be trying at times, he was never this cooperative when she tried to distract him from a particularly harrowing nightmare, she was glad she had him to pull her from hers. An hour later she was fast asleep and when she woke up at noon she was wrapped around Oliver like a koala and they were under their duvet cocoon.

 


	7. Flash Fic #35: On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Fic Prompt: A Shot Rang Out  
> Oliver and Felicity are on the run, trying to make the most of the time they have together.

Oliver pulled the curtain back an inch to peek out the window. It was dark outside, the roads and pavements partially illuminated by the streetlamps, leaving intervals of darkness amongst them. He heard movement behind him and let go of the fabric to fall back into its original position. He turned around to see Felicity dressed in his t-shirt, being too big for her it reached her mid-thigh and it dropped off her left shoulder, the soft dark grey material clung only to the curves of her breasts and ass. She held a towel in her hands and used it to press against her damp hair from fresh out of the shower, yet it didn’t stroke her long golden tresses but it rubbed against the dark brown short shorn locks that reached her shoulders. He knew a simple change in appearance wouldn’t change who she was but it was hard for him not to still miss the Felicity who had walked into the bathroom with hair that reminded him of sunshine. Especially since her transformation was his fault.

She was always unrelenting in her mission to absolve Oliver of his guilt, adamant that not everything was his fault and once went as far as telling him that: “Dammit Oliver not everything is about you so stop being to selfish!” He’d shut up immediately after that remark and she’d proceeded to look at him in horror at her outburst. It was ironic how quickly the remorse had drained from Oliver and transfused itself onto Felicity’s face. That day they’d promised that neither of them was allowed to feel guilty about anything regarding the other. It still didn’t stop Oliver for feeling just a twinge of it now as he watched his girlfriend run a brush through her hair.

“I’ve always had this hair Oliver. It just wasn’t on the surface for everyone to see, it was hidden deep inside but it has always been a part of me, parts of me that you love remember? So stop feeling like you forcefully stripped the dye out and went all Edward Scissorhands on me.” She gave him a pointed look through the mirror when their eyes met as if to say ‘enough’. He dipped his chin in acknowledgement and sat down on the edge of the bed.

They were currently holed up in a tiny motel room a hundred and fifty miles outside of Starling City. It had the classic neon sign out front that had the O and the L of motel missing, the no vacancy sign below was broken and it flickered harshly in comparison to the night sky. The room they had managed to acquire had the basic amenities: a double bed, a bathroom, a kettle and two mugs, a bedside table with a lamp on top and the mirror that Felicity was currently using hung on the wall.

She walked over to Oliver and nudged his legs apart with her knees, shuffling closer so she stood between them bracing her hands on his shoulders. She swept them up until she cradled his face and tipped it back so he was looking up at her. Her thumbs stroked over his cheekbones and she gazed at the man she could just stare at forever.

“You know I’d do anything for you, which is evident by the fact that I’m here with you now.” She spoke softly so as not to disturb the peace. He placed his hands on her hips to pull her completely against him; her knees knocked against the steel frame of the bed, his arms hugged her thighs as he nuzzled his face into her stomach. Felicity had learnt over the course of their relationship that he did that a lot. Her stomach appeared to be where he would seek comfort, to hide, to be vulnerable. After a long day at the office he would flop down onto their bed where she already lay, dive face first into her stomach and mumble through whatever questions she asked him. He would wrap his arms around her and lay there still dressed in his work clothes as if he’d officially claimed her soft belly as his pillow and she had no say in the matter. It was ok though because just like she was doing now, Felicity’s favourite activity when he behaved like that was to run her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

Felicity heard him mumble something incoherently before she tugged at his locks so she could hear him.

“I know, I just wish I hadn’t put us in the position where doing anything, especially this, was necessary.” She couldn’t have this conversation when she was staring at the beige wallpaper peeling from above their bed while his face tried to imprint itself onto her _his_ t-shirt. She changed tactics by sitting down in his lap so they were face to face; Oliver shuffled backwards a bit more on the bed.

“Oliver, we had no choice. We had to run, we had to leave, _we_ had to do this because I’m not letting you go anywhere without me and yes that includes prison-” He opened his mouth to protest but she carried on over his huff of annoyance, “I know that logically it doesn’t make any sense because men and women are put in separate prison compounds so we wouldn’t have any interaction whatsoever. Although if one of us was in there and the other wasn’t we would have the benefit of conjugal visits, or does that only apply to marital spouses? We should look into a quickie marriage and not just for the conjugal visits but because husbands and wives can’t testify against each other in a court of law. I’m sure that’s the law; don’t take my word for it, I watch too much TV-” Her ramble was cut short by Oliver’s lips pressed against hers. It was hard not to smile when this was her, and his, favourite method to get her to stop talking.

Oliver licked at her bottom lip and into her mouth. He would allow no more talk of prison; no one was getting locked up if he could help it. He didn’t want to think about their next step anymore, he only wanted to think about the fact that she was here with him. For a brief moment they had time, a rare commodity that would be scarce once they left that motel room. And as Oliver rocked his hips up into Felicity’s chasing after the friction their bodies created, he tried to expel all thoughts of the feds that were after them. As his t-shirt was dragged up and over Felicity’s head, leaving her in only a navy cotton thong that gave his palms full access to the plump mounds of flesh he gripped in desperation, thoughts of their car chase out of town disappeared. And finally when she oh so slowly slid down onto his length, all memories of the gun shot that rang out and caused all this mess in the first place floated out the window with the rest of his cares. He could only focus on one thing, Felicity’s breathy sighs and long moans, Felicity’s thighs as they clenched his hips and supported her vertical motions, Felicity screaming his name as the lamp on the nightstand finally gave out and encased them in the blackness. Felicity, the woman he fired that gun for and would do a thousand times over. 


End file.
